The Forumshipping List
About TAOW Forumshippings Forumshipping is when two forum members are paired together in a relationship, usually with romantic connontations. The usual process for creating these shippings are random, and do not follow any particular guidelines.The following is a list of the forumshippings that have been created, including an explanation for the pairing. This list does not specify "family" ties that have been created between non-filial members. Alex Pairings *EnemyShipping – Alex x Sabre : -Both Alex and Sabre are enemies, which is especially prominent in cbox conversations. One of the more popular forumshippings on the forum. *'GCSEshipping' – Alex x Rialys : -At the time of the ship's creation, both of them were in the middle of their GCSE examinations. *'Doodleshipping' – Alex x Bente - Bente doodled forum members and Alex coloured it. *'Tennisshipping' – Alex x Silverpine : -Silverpine's cbox icon is the purple tennis ball. Alex hated the icon, wanting her to change the icon into a GS based icon. She refuses to this very day. *'Iconshipping' – Alex x Suzu : -Both Alex and Suzu make cbox icons for the forum members. *'Evulzshipping' - Alex x Phantom : -Phantom is a Proxian, while Alex's namesake is off the Golden Sun character, who can be seen as evil. *'Coffeteashipping' - Alex x Li : -While Li is a lover of tea, Alex loves drinking coffee. Slash *'Coffeeshipping' / Impossibleshipping - Alex x Red : -The odds of this shipping coming to fruitation has as much of a chance as a snail growing wings and becoming a man-eater. *'WTFshipping' / Obnoxiousshipping – Alex x Goldensunfreak : -Goldensunfreak's behavior on the cbox is known to greatly annoy Alex. *'ValeMudshipping '– Alex x Emp : -While Emp is a known Valeshipper (Isaac/Jenna of the Golden Sun series), Alex is a very well known fan of Mudshipping (Isaac/Mia). *'Warshipping' – Alex x Unloved Grudge -They used to start shipping wars every time they were on. *'Psynergyshipping' – Alex x Brandonallison : -Brandonallison is Alex's Mercury Djinni (apparently). Djinni contain a lot of Psynergy. *'Re-deadshipping' - Alex x Nick *'Tortureshipping' - Alex x Roofy Total including slash/harem : 19 '' Angel Empoleon Pairings *'Ghostshipping''' – Emp x Bente *'Pokémonshipping' – Emp x Rialys : -Both of them really like Pokémon, and have come up with names for Pokémon x Pokémon shippings. *'Empoleonshipping' – Emp x Silverpine : -Emp's favorite Pokemon is Empoleon, while Silverpine's name derives of the word 'silver', which is a metal. *'Fightshipping' – Emp x Role *'Explorershipping' – Emp x Phantom : -Both Emp and Phantom are fans of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. They are also working on an abridged version of PMD2 together, via cbox. *'Cuteshipping' - Emp x Rei : -Both Emp and Rei are the youngest members on the forum. *'CatandMouseshipping' - Emp x Ruri : -Ruri used a cat icon on the cbox, and one of Emp's favorite Pokemon is Raichu. *'Tyopshipping' - Emp x November : -Emp used to continuously make typos in the cbox. November would be the one to tease him about this. *'Matchmakershipping' - Emp x Li : -Both Emp and Li are guilty of shouting out shipping names in the cbox, CONSTANTLY. *'Angelshipping' - Emp x Suzu : -Emp calls himself "Angel Empoleon," and Suzu's posting rank is "Angel." Slash *'Blueshipping' – Emp x Goldensunfreak : -Both Emp's and Goldensunfreak's cbox icons have blue hair. *'OldYoungshipping' - Emp x Red *'ValeMudshipping' – Emp x Alex *'AgeGapshipping' – Emp x Unloved Grudge *'Zombieshipping' - Emp x Nick Total including slash/harem : 20 Arkhon Pairings *'Physicsshipping' - Ark x Suzu : -Ark and Suzu are knowledgable of phsyics, and were talking about it on the cbox. Slash *'Computershipping' - Ark x Red : -Both Ark and Red are knowledgeable of computers, and were seen talking extensively about them on the cbox. Total including slash: 2 '' bluek00pa Pairings *'Colorshipping''' - Koopa x November and the other colors...(Red, Silver...) *'Yoyshipping' - Koopa x Silverpine : -Koopa, one day in the cbox, was yelling at Dark for Colourspamming on the doodle option, and instead of using "YOU", he made a typo and said "YOY". Silverpine made fun of it, and from then on they used it as a greeting, occasionally. Total : 2 Brandonallison Pairings *'Rememberingshipping '- Brandonallison x Silverpine : -Created partly because Brandonallison's only shipping was Psynergyshipping at the time of the Forumshipping list creation, and also because Brandonallison's username reminded Silverpine of two internet friends that she knows, that were very romantically involved. Slash *'Psynergyshipping' – Brandonallison x Alex :-Brandonallison is Alex's Mercury Djinni (apparently). Djinni contain a lot of Psynergy. Total including slash: 2 '' Darkridr Pairings *'Sowwyshipping''' - Dark x Phantom : -Dark's constant phrase of apology and emphathy is, "I sowwy." This is usually directed to Phantom (reasons unknown currently), and she adopted his phrase as her own. *'Shoutshipping' - Dark x Role : -One day, Dark showed up and went ROLE!!!. Role replied DARK!!!. She shouting continued for a while, for no real reason except for lulz. *'Medicshipping' - Dark x Li : -Both Dark and Li are Mercury Adepts, which specialize in healing others. *'Fullmoonshipping' - Dark x Silverpine : -The combination of dark and silver reminded Silverpine of the full moon at night, thus resulting in this shipping name. Slash *'Hammer/Jestershipping' - Dark x Red : -In the cbox, whenever Red brings out his banhammer, Dark is known to run away and scream in a dramatic manner. *'Cloneshipping' - Dark x Goldensunfreak : -This is mainly due to the fact that both Dark and GSF use modified Ivan icons in the cbox. Total including slash/harem : 7 Goldensunfreak Pairings *'Winkshipping' – Goldensunfreak x Silverpine. : -Goldensunfreak and Silverpine were having a good time in the cbox one day, and Unloved Grudge commented that the two of them shared a wink with one another. In his country, winking is a sign of romantic affection. *'WoWshipping' – Goldensunfreak x Li : -Goldensunfreak and Li are the only forum members who like World of Warcraft. Slash *'Blueshipping' – Goldensunfreak x Emp : -Both Goldensunfreak and Emp have/had cbox icons with blue hair. *'WTFshipping' / Obnoxiousshipping –Goldensunfreak x Alex : -Goldensunfreak's behavior on the cbox is known to greatly annoy Alex. *'Cloneshipping' - Goldensunfreak x Dark : -This is mainly due to the fact that both Dark and Goldensunfreak use modified Ivan icons in the cbox. Total including slash: 5 iluvSheba Pairings *'HowtheHeckshipping' – Nick x Cate *'Revivalshipping' - Nick x Phantom : -On the cbox, Nick constantly committed suicide. Phantom would usually be the first to revive him. Slash *'Zombieshipping' - Nick x Emp *'Re-deadshipping' - Nick x Alex Total including slash: 4 IsaacsRoof Pairings *'Smileshipping' - IsaacsRoof x Silverpine : -On the cbox, IsaacsRoof and Silverpine were constantly using the smile emote, in a pleasant conversation. Slash *'Tortureshipping' - IsaacsRoof x Alex : -Alex constantly puts down IsaacsRoof in the cbox. Whether this is playful affection, or based off of actual menace, only Alex can tell. It's menace. Total including slash: 2 Mercury Pairings *'DearGodNoshipping' – Mercury x Ria : -Ria and Merc are brother and sister. Unloved Grudge was unaware of this and shipped the two of them together, and this name was what he came up with when he discovered the truth. Total including harem: 2 Redragon_309 Pairings *'Adminshipping' – Red x Caz : -Red and Caz are both admins of the TAOW forum. *'Chatshipping' – Red x Suzu : -Bente, one day, noticed that Suzu and Red were talking on the forum. A random shipping name. *'Hugshipping' – Red x Rialys : -Red discovered Ria's fear of hugs, so he often hugs Ria to see her reaction. *'ForumValeshipping'– Red x Bente : -Red's cbox avatar is based on Isaac and bente has Jenna custom avie. The combination of their avatars makes valeshipping. *'Steelshipping' – Red x Silverpine : -Silverpine's name partly derives from the word, "silver". Red and Silver sometimes fight on the cbox, and steel (another metal) is used to make swords. Swords are sometimes used against dragons. *'LasNochesshipping' – Red x Phantom : -Red is a fan of Aizen from the Bleach series, while Phantom adores the Espada. *'R&Rshipping' – Red x Rei *'Pandorashipping' – Red x Role : -During a discussion about what would happen if the summons Iris and Charon had a child, the idea spawned that said child would be a new summon, which was named Pandora. *'Bearhugshipping' – Red x Jenna : -Once Red gave Jenna a bearhug. When Jenna wanted to bearhug him back, she accidentally squished him in cbox. Li drew a comic about that incident. *'Fateshipping' - Red x Li Slash *'Coffeeshipping' / Impossibleshipping - Red x Alex : -Red and Alex are coffee lovers and ASoT's enemies. *'OldYoungshipping' – Red x Emp *'Banshipping' - Red x Stranger : -Stranger is known for harassing Red, which usually leads to a ban. *'Hammer/Jestershipping' - Red x Dark : -In the cbox, whenever Red brings out his banhammer, Dark is known to run away and scream in a dramatic manner. *'Computershipping' - Red x Ark : -Both Ark and Red are knowledgeable of computers, and were seen talking extensively about them on the cbox. Total including slash/harem: 10 Stranger Pairings *'Dwagonshipping' - Stranger x Phantom : -Phantom's favorite Golden Sun race - the Proxians, are capable of transforming into dragon forms. Stranger made the word, "dwagon" popular, and Phantom adopted the word as her own. *'Childhoodshipping'– Stranger x Silverpine Slash *'Banshipping' - Stranger x Red : -Stranger is known for harassing Red, which usually leads to a ban. Total including slash/harem: 4 Terranova Pairings *'Fossilshipping' - Terranova x Silverpine : -Possibly the oldest shipping on the forum, due to both member's and their join dates. They were also the only active members on this site for about a month, before Terranova left without explanation. Total: 1 Unloved Grudge Pairings *'ValeObsessiveshipping' - Unloved Grudge x Bente : -Both of them support valeshipping more than anyone else. � *'Failshipping' – Unloved Grudge x Silverpine : -Unloved Grudge often says, "fail", after Silverpine's attempts at humor on the cbox. Fail. Slash *'Warshipping' – Unloved Grudge x Alex *'AgeGapshipping' – Unloved Grudge x Emp Total including slash: 4 Harems *'Liteshipping' - Alex x Phantom x Emp x Li : -A shipping that includes all the members that were ever Lite Moderators. Some are still at that staus today. *'Swap Harem' - Alex x Silverpine x Stranger x Emp : -Both Silverpine and Stranger use tennis balls as their cbox icons. Alex and Emp were mainly the ones that asked for them to change their icons to something GS related, but they both refused to. *'String Harem' - Alex x Phantom x Ria x Suzu x November : -All five of them play a strings instrument. *'Mercury Harem' - Alex x Li x Dark x Mercury : -All these members consider themselves Mercury Adepts. *'AlphaTri harem' - Emp x Bente x Sabre : -First shipping involving three people. *'Glue Harem' - Red x Bente x Phantom *'Hats Harem' - Red x Sabre x Phantom *'Colorshipping' - Red x November (and the other colors) *'AdminFire Harem' - Red x Caz x Phantom x Sabre : -A combination of Adminshipping (RedxCaz), and Fireshipping (PhantomxSabre). Funny enough, Sabre is the only member involved that isn't an admin. *'Fanshipping' - Emp x Li x Phantom Female Slash Pairings *'Atcshipping' – Bente x Rei *'Designershipping' - Bente x Suzu *'Greeceshipping' – Phantom x Sashi : -Sashi and Phantom both like Greek mythology and history. This was named during the time they were studying Greece. Incidentally, even though it's Greeceshipping, they are often fighting about whether Athens or Sparta is better. *'Paperbirdshipping' – Phantom x Silverpine : -In a forum game called "The Wishing Game", Silverpine wished to be a bird. The following poster, Stranger, granted that wish, but turned her instead into a paper bird, at the mercy of Phantom's known pyromaniac tendencies. *'Lostshipping' - Phantom x Suzu : -Both Phantom and Suzu get lost in the GS land of Weyard. *'Fireshipping'/'Espadashipping' - Phantom x Sabre : -Named because Phantom and Sabre are fire adepts. *'Grammarshipping' - Phantom x Role *'Auditionshipping' – November x Suzu : -November and Suzu were worrying about an audition. (November made it in, but Suzu didn't) *'Fashionshipping' – November x Sashi : -Sashi and November always were talking about fashion, inside and outside of school. Also, they both like Menardi because of her character style and her oufit. *'Allyshipping' – Rialys x Sabre : -Rialys and Sabre are always allies in chatbox RPs. Another name considered for this shipping was Servantshipping, because Ria is Sabre's servant. *'Teashipping' – Rialys x Li : -Ria and Li just love tea. *'FirstAidshipping' - Rialys x Silverpine : -Rialys and Silverpine both created and maintain the First Aid Kit on the forum. *'Shoorahshipping' - Rialys x Phantom : -Not only did Ria know from which game 'shoorah' came when Phantom began saying it, but the two of them are Confusion Buddies. *'Ringmastershipping' – Sabre x Silverpine *'Creatorshipping' - Li x Phantom : -Phantom and Li have been the creator of quite a few shippings. *'Pegasusshipping' – Silverpine x Suzu : -Silverpine and Suzu like pegasus and other creatures with wings. Silvepine often draws birds on the doodle chat, while Suzu draws horses. The combination of birds and horses helped create the shipping name. Female Harems *'Questionmarks Harem?' - Phantom x Silverpine x Rialys : -Once Phantom, Silver and Ria had a series of question marks in cbox. *'Smiley Harem' - Li x Silverpine x Jenna : -One day Li, Silver and Jenna made a chain of ':D' icon.